1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to the field of filtration. More specifically, some embodiments of the invention relate to filters that are used to filter liquids such as engine oil or transmission oil in engines such as vehicle engines.
2. Background
Various filtration devices are known. More specifically, filtration devices are known that are used in engine and/or vehicle applications, for example in the filtration of automotive transmission fluid. Some devices provide a housing forming a chamber containing a filtration media such as, for example, a felt type media that is permeable to the fluid but traps particles or other contaminants.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a filter device and method that can provide desired levels of filtration, compactness, and/or manufacturability.